Sofia Fólkvangr
Background Sofia was born to a poor farmer, in an unknown area in Denmark. Her mother was the powerful Norwegian goddess, Freya. As her daughter, Sofia was blessed with great beauty and fighting skills. Her father, when she was 6, decided to get a higher paying job as a business man, and surprisingly, became quite successful. She moved to America at the age of 8, in San Francisco, California. As a Demigoddess, she soon stumbled across Camp Olympus. She stayed there until she was 13, when she was claimed by not a Greek god, but a Norse. Freya, to be exact. Freya took Sofia up to Asgard, where she trained her herself to become a powerful warrior. By the age of 15, Freya was so impressed with her daughters skills, that she made her the captain of her troop of Valkyries, making her the youngest commander of the Valkyries ever. Ever since, Sofia visits Camp Olympus from time to time. Appearance Sofia is a beautiful young woman with long silver hair in braids and red eyes She wears silver, femininely built armor in battle, and usually wears sundresses in casual situations Personality Sofia has a very cute and reserved personality. She is quite shy around new people, and greets everyone with the utmost respect. When she's on very good terms with someone, she's quite open towards them, and is loving. She embarrassed quite easily, and often doesn't like to go swimming, in the fear of getting stared at. In battle, she is quite serious and alert, wanting only to win. After being rejected by Daniel Zobens, she found she truly loves Joseph Ito. Abilities Sofia, as a Valkyrie, is a top-notch fighter. She fights with a large, goldfn sword, known as Valkyrja, and an eagle-themed shield known as Hildisvíni. She is a deadly foe with this sword, able to cut most anything to ribbons with it. Her shield is incredibly powerful, able to defend her from enormous rocks being thrown at her, and with its Aurora Shield activated, can block even falling mountains. Using her winged boots, she can fly around. As a daughter of Freya, she can control a force known as the Aurora Force. She can create shields of Aurora lights, and even wings of it, to make her fly even higher and faster. She's the one responsible for making the Aurora Borealis, along with her Valkyrie troop. Fatal Flaw Sofia's flaw is unknown. Favorites & Least Favorites Favorites * Food: Cookies (with milk!) * Color: Red (I chose my armor color.) * Animal: Pigs (Piglets are so cute!) * Song: Um... I don't listen to much music... * Music Group: ^ * Holiday: None * Season: Winter (I was trained in the harshness of the Winter.) * Height (on men): 5'10-6'4" * Weight (on men): 130-170 lbs * Body Part (on men): Their arms and chest (I feel safe between them...) * Color of Eyes: Violet * Color of Hair: Blonde * Color of Skin: Light * Trait in the Opposite Sex: If they're sweet and cute and outgoing. * Thing About Herself: I'm an all powerful Valkyrie! Least Favorites * Food: Fruits and vegetables (I only drink apple juice. That's the closest thing to "Greens" that I eat...) * Color: Black (So... Lifeless...) * Animal: Hawks (I got pooped on by one...) * Song: None * Music Group: None * Holiday: None * Season: Summer (I have to swim or wear light clothing... That's when I get all the stares...) * Height (on men): Shorter than 5'6" * Weight (on men): Lighter than 120 lbs or heavier than 180 lbs. * Body Part (on men): None * Color of Eyes: Gray * Color of Hair: Black (No particular reason.) * Color of Skin: None * Trait in the Opposite Sex: If they're an arrogant jerk face. * Thing About Herself: Uh... My self-consciousness. Trivia *Sofia's last name is where the spirit's of the dead go in Norse mythology. The alternative is Valhalla. *Sofia's measurements are B88(E)/W57/H89. Gallery Category:Gojira1234 Category:Original Character Category:Character Page Category:Character Category:Females Category:Children of Freya Category:Norse Demigods Category:Demigods Category:Born in March